The Dark Side
by aleejandraa
Summary: Un Lucius Malfoy, cantante de heavy metal; un Sirius, conquistador nato y un Snape, obsesionado. Un show de navidad, drogas experimentales, besos bajo el muérdago. ¿Qué puede salir de todo esto? Reto: Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre, Unicornio! No slash


**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, excepto el texto del cual juro que me avergüenzo un poco. Reto **Estáis todos locos, me voy. ¡Arre Unicornio! **del foro The Ruins.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy & Sirius Black (con la colaboración especial de Severus Snape).

**The Dark Side**

Un Lucius Malfoy, de dieciocho años, peinaba su largo cabello rubio por enésima vez mientras que Rubeus Hagrid y Sirius Black se escondían en un alejado rincón de la sala común de Slytherin.

— Lucius, Lucius— entró Narcissa Black, gritando. Como presidenta del club de fans del heredero de los Malfoy, ella se había aplicado un hechizo para que al hablar su voz sonara chillona e insoportable y su cabello negro como la noche había quedado atrás para convertirse en una masa de colores rosados y violáceos, mezclados con tintes verdes y azules.

— Lucius, no, Nívea, ahora soy Darker— le propinó un golpe en el trasero que ella respondió con una risa tonta.

— No me gusta Nívea, Darker — hizo un capricho ella.

— Sirius, digo, Black dice que ese nombre nos llevará a la cima— le explicó él, corrigiéndose al notar la mirada del muchacho clavada en su espalda.

Sirius Black se acercó a la pareja con aires de grandeza.

— Nívea, Darker, es hora— anunció él con una enorme sonrisa en la que un brillo plateado les fulminó.

— ¿Te pusiste…?— Narcissa no sabía cómo describir ese destello que emanaba la boca de Sirius.

— ¿Diamantes?— completó Malfoy extrañado.

— Cambié mis muelas por pedazos de lata— los tranquilizó él y ellos suspiraron.

_Definitivamente, Sirius es una verdadera estrella del rock_, pensó Severus Snape, viendo desde un rincón sin ser notado —su pelo grasiento y su piel cetrina le permitían camuflarse en las paredes de la sala común de Slytherin—.

— Eso es… totalmente antihigiénico— se asqueó Narcissa y Sirius volteó los ojos.

— Nuestras fans van a amarlo— se encogió de hombros Lucius que estaba convencido de que todas las ideas del mayor de los hermanos Black eran geniales.

Lucius tomó la mano de Narcissa y tiró de ella, siguiendo a Sirius y a Hagrid quien se les unió después de dejar un misterioso rincón de la sala común de Slytherin. A hurtadillas, Severus Snape caminaba muy cerca de ellos, sintiéndose uno más.

¿Todavía no entienden cómo terminaron Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black y Rubeus Hagrid en una banda? Ah, sí, a propósito, tiene una banda: The Dark Side; y, sí, es un homenaje al que no debe ser nombrado; y, sí, Sirius estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

Bueno, todo empezó hace una semana en una hora libre en la que Hagrid y Sirius estaban de cacería: buscaban una planta alucinógena que les daría el poder de cantar como estrellas de rock.

— _Sirius, creo que la encontré—gritó Hagrid que ya había probado un hongo y se sentía ligeramente mareado. _

— _Wow, amigo, me parece que esa última tiene un efecto secundario— comentó Black que se venía levantando los pantalones. _

— _¿Te hizo adelgazar?— preguntó estúpidamente el guardabosques al verlo forcejear con el uniforme. _

— _No, me da unas ganas locas de orinar— se quejó Sirius tras esconderse en una mata de yuyos para sentir como su vejiga se relajaba._

— _Según mi libro de Plantas alucinógenas y dónde encontrarlas, el efecto dura menos de quince minutos— le informó el gigante mientras el otro volvía a perderse tras un árbol. _

— _¿Y dónde está esa planta tan efectiva que encontraste?—preguntó Sirius, recordando porque había aligerado el paso._

— _Ah, sí, ven aquí— lo instó Hagrid. _

_Black se apuró y, con las ropas aún desordenadas, se plantó junto al hombre. _

— _Allí— señaló con voz aflautada por la emoción el guardabosque. _

_En un pequeño claro, había una planta muy extraña. Parecía tener un delicado cabello rubio y su tallo era negro y esbelto. _

— _¿Eso no es una persona?— inquirió Sirius muy interesado. _

— _Es la fórmula para el éxito— le aseguró Hagrid que todavía pensaba que el muchacho que cantaba a unos metros era una exquisita flor. _

— _¿No es Malfoy?_

_Azorado, Sirius caminó unos cuantos pasos. _

— _¿Lucius?— llamó con voz tenue al sentir la melodía que el muchacha recitaba: era su canción favorita, 'You belong with me' de Taylor Swift._

_El rubio se volteó con una expresión de horror grabada en su rostro de bellas facciones. _

— _Esto no es lo que parece—declaró rápidamente. _

— _Sirius, la planta se parece a Malfoy y habla como él— acotó Hagrid que ahora se estaba comiendo un vegetal que había arrancado del suelo—. En el libro, dice que esta se llama 'Elvis vive'— comentó dándole un mordisco que lo hizo mover su pelvis de manera extraña. _

— _¿Está drogado?— preguntó Lucius con desconfianza. _

— _Ligeramente— admitió el chico de cabellos oscuro—. Pero eso no es lo importante— recordó Black—. ¿Cantas?_

_Lucius se puso del color del cabello de Arthur Weasley y perdió la compostura por unos instantes. _

— _Claro que no, Black, cómo te atreves— rugió Malfoy pero Sirius ni se inmutó._

— _Estoy un tanto mareado pero o eso era una interpretación de una canción de Taylor Swift o tú la estabas escuchando en la radio mágica, es decir, de todas formas, quedas mal parado— le hizo dar cuenta Sirius. _

— _Umm, okey, sí, me gusta cantar— respondió, agachando la cabeza._

— _¿Escuchaste eso, Hagrid?— se le iluminó la cara a Black. _

— _Un unicornio, Blackypooh— gritó el interpelado._

— _No, Hagrid, no es un unicornio, tenemos la voz de nuestra banda— se enorgulleció Sirius. _

Tras ese anuncio, todo estaba dicho. El sueño secreto de Malfoy era ser un cantante de heavy metal y el de Black, conseguir chicas así que, claramente, todo funcionaba para ambos. ¿Y Hagrid? Él solo quería olvidar a su amor, Sheila, una banshee que conoció en un viaje en busca de acromántulas para que le hicieran compañía a Aragog.

El nombre de la banda fue un problema pero Sirius accedió ante este hecho cuando Malfoy le prometió comprarle una casa en Hosgmade para que llevara a sus conquistas.

— _¿Una casa para mí solo?— gritó Sirius sorprendido—. Debes chuparle mucho las medias a tu señor para tener semejante sueldo— se burló él ante la propuesta de Lucius. _

—_El Señor de las Tinieblas no usa medias si a eso te refieres— comentó confundido. _

_Black volteó los ojos, avergonzado de la idiotez de Malfoy, y se acercó a donde descansaba el contrato de propiedad. _

— _¿Qué quieres a cambio?— inquirió pensativo el hombre de lustrosa cabellera negra. _

— _The Dark Side— anunció, haciendo la mímica con las manos. _

— _No, absoluta y rotundamente, no—sentenció Sirius. _

— _Podrás llevar a todas tus chicas a la casa— pintó un paisaje en la mente del muchacho que le hizo agua la boca. _

— _Tendré grandes fiestas— continuó el otro, ayudando, indirectamente, a Lucius con su cometido. _

— _Todos caerán a tus pies— aseguró el larguirucho de pelo dorado. _

— _Ya están a mis pies— soltó inconscientemente y, tomando la pluma que yacía junto al papiro, realizó una floritura al final, decretando que la casa era suya y que el nombre de la banda sería un siniestro homenaje al Señor Oscuro alias Voldy. _

Sirius caminaba a paso resuelto frente a los otros dos, iban hacia la oficina de Dumbledore para negociar su participación en el baile de Navidad de la próxima semana.

— Nos haremos rogar— pensó en voz alta Lucius Malfoy,

— Sería muy cruel de nuestra parte— se negó Hagrid quien sabía le debía mucho al director.

— No seas idiota, Shadow— le espetó el único heredero de la fortuna Malfoy.

— Basta ustedes dos, se acercan nuestras fanáticas— les señaló.

Un numeroso grupo de muchachas corría descontrolado hacia los magos más famosos del momento. Su hit 'Maldita bruja' hacía furor en las fiestas y en las estaciones de radio era el puesto número uno en todos los ranking, convirtiendo a estos tres hechiceros en los hombres más deseados por cada fémina.

Narcissa y Bellatrix se colgaron de los brazos de Lucius y Sirius, respectivamente, ante las miradas de odio de las demás muchachas.

— Bella, ya te dije que no me gusta que marques territorio delante de mis fans, no eres mi dueña— le susurró Black al oído.

— Black, yo soy tu dueña. No me importan tus estúpidas fans— medio lo grita en el medio del pasillo, logrando que las fans protesten.

— Ya lo veremos, nena— se aleja tras darle un apasionado beso a los ojos de todos. A los ojos del eterno enamorado de Sirius, Severus Snape.

Él había querido unirse a ellos pero no tenía aptitudes musicales y tampoco era, digámoslo lo menos cruelmente posible, atractivo así que Sirius lo había rechazado de plano, generando que el odio (no, mejor digamos resentimiento ya que no podía odiar a su amor platónico) que se cultivaba en el pecho de Snape hacia el heredero de los Black creciera hasta límites insospechados.

Límites que rozaban un sueño: lograr que The Dark Side sea un rotundo fracaso en la presentación de Navidad.

Después de que Dumbledore les concediera el permiso para actuar en la fiesta, Snape puso en marcha su plan.

Se acercó lentamente a su principal objetivo: Lucius Malfoy, un hueso duro de roer.

— Hola, Darker— saludó Severus.

— ¿Space? ¿Scape?— preguntó intentando recordar su nombre.

— Snape— respondió este con paciencia.

— Ah, sí, claro— dijo desinteresado—. ¿Quieres un autógrafo?

— No— respondió con asco el muchacho al ver sacar a Lucius una pluma y un tintero de su capa.

— ¿Y qué quieres?— preguntó sin entender Malfoy.

— Quiero hablar contigo de algo importante.

Malfoy miró a los dos lados antes de decidir si este chico era de confianza.

— Tienes cinco minutos— le advirtió antes de prestarle suma atención.

— Black quiere sabotearte en la fiesta de Navidad— mintió Snape con suma habilidad.

Lucius se acercó más y escuchó como Severus le decía que Sirius quería opacarlo como cantante y lanzarse como solista y para eso arruinaría su presentación y además se quedaría con Narcissa tras ponerlo en ridículo.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esto?— inquirió el rubio alias Darker.

— Me lo confesó el mismo Sirius— volvió a mentir.

— Yo me encargaré Scape— lo tranquilizó Malfoy.

— Snape— lo corrigió este, esperando que Lucius lo tomara realmente en serio.

Sin embargo, el muchacho se marchó sin darle las gracias y sin siquiera decirle otra palabra pues ya tenía un plan.

Lucius Malfoy se dedicó a observar a Sirius durante toda la semana anterior al show y no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas, en realidad, las de Scape.

Black le decía cosas al oído a Narcissa, cantaba en la ducha y hacía planes con Hagrid a sus espaldas.

— Ya te lo digo, Sirius, los hipogrifos serían excelentes ministros de la magia— aseguró el semigigante y Sirius se echó a reír—. Lo único que deberíamos hacer es darle veneno de rastrevispulas (ups, me confundí de saga) al dueño de la librería para que así…— comenzó Hagrid.

— Traza un gran plan y yo votare por ellos en las próximas elecciones— aceptó Black para dar por zanjado el tema justamente cuando Lucius se acercaba.

— ¿De qué hablaban?— preguntó el recién llegado y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

— Nada en especial— respondieron a coro. La cara suspicaz de Malfoy podría haberlo puesto en evidencia pero ninguno de sus compañeros le prestaba atención.

— ¿Hablaste con Narcissa?— inquirió Sirius, mirando el vacío.

— No, ¿por qué? ¿Debería haberlo hecho?— preguntó receloso el interludio.

— No lo sé, dímelo tú— atacó Black al darse cuenta del tono de Lucius.

— Vamos a practicar— interrumpió Hagrid dándose cuenta de lo que se avecinaba si los dejaba continuar.

— No tengo ganas— escupió Sirius y eso fue, para Malfoy, la confirmación de que sus sospechas no eran más que la punta del iceberg.

Black era un perverso, un maligno. ¿Cómo se atrevía a traicionar a un Malfoy? Ya vería que meterse con un Malfoy no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

La mañana de Navidad había llegado con una nevada superficial pero que hizo que Lucius se levantara temprano.

Snape quien compartía habitación con él también se levantó temprano. No se perdería de ningún movimiento del rubio ya que esperaba una prometedora venganza.

Lucius se movió con rapidez por el castillo y ambos muchachos se encontraron frente a la sala multipropósitos del séptimo piso donde Snape no tuvo más que esperar fuera.

Una hora, dos horas, dos horas y media después, por fin, Malfoy salía por la puerta. Parecía feliz, bastante a decir verdad, ya que caminaba dando saltitos que hacían que sus pies se chocaran en el aire a cada paso que daba.

¿Qué le habría pasado en esa sala?

Snape en lugar de seguirlo espero a ver si alguien abandonaba esa sala pero hora después seguía igual de solo en ese pasillo por lo que salió disparado hacia el Gran Salón antes de perderse el almuerzo.

No pudo ver a ninguno de los Dark Side en el comedor pero no se preocupó. A estas horas se estarían moliendo a palos en la cabaña de Hagrid donde ensayaban asiduamente.

* * *

Los gritos que salían de la cabaña de Hagrid eran efectivamente como los que había imaginado Snape desde el comedor.

Lucius se había armado de valor y había enfrentado a Sirius con una tenacidad implacable. Le había escupido verdad tras verdad sin que este se inmutase y cuando Malfoy se había parado a preguntarle por qué mierda no respondía a todos sus insultos, se había llevado una grata sorpresa.

* * *

La hora de la presentación llegó con una velocidad alarmante y tras el escenario no había un alma viva.

— Eres un estúpido, ¿qué cochinada pretendías?— le gritó Lucius cuando tanto él como Black lograron inmovilizarlo contra una pared.

— ¿Cochinada? ¿En serio? ¿Así es como peleas, noble y único heredero Malfoy?— no pudo más que soltarlo Sirius ante la estupidez de su compañero de banda.

Estaban en la puerta de la sala común de Slytherin pues ambos se habían quedado espiando a Snape, esperando para que saliera de su cuarto para poder atraparlo.

— Pretendía ir al baile— respondió el muchacho del pelo grasiento obviando el intercambio entre los músicos.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Black? Scape pretendía ir al baile— se burló Lucius con una mueca.

— ¡Snape!— gritó el chico que no podía moverse con furia contenida.— Idiotas, malditos idiotas, yo los idolatraba pero no me dejaron entrar a su maldito grupo porque tú— señaló a Sirius— eres un maldito engreído, totalmente sexy, que solo quiere divertirse y para eso utiliza a mi hermosa futura novia, Belli, y se caga en los demás— la cara del muchacho se iluminó, ¡por fin, alguien reconocía sus logros!, mientras Snape se dirigía a Malfoy— y tú eres un gilipollas que canta bien— y la cara de Lucius se deformó. ¿Él, gilipollas? No, no podía permitirlo.

— ¿Lo ponemos arriba del árbol?— preguntó Malfoy con suficiencia, negando tener el orgullo herido.

— Yo no seré quien te contradiga pero primero…

* * *

Cuando la fiesta terminó y tras reponerse de la decepción de que los The Dark Side (a excepción de Hagrid que tocó el ukelele rodeado de hipogrifos que estaban haciendo campaña para las próximas elecciones de ministros), los Slytherin volvían a su sala común y el panorama que los esperaba era… extraño.

Snape estaba en la punta del árbol de navidad en calzoncillos, cantando villancicos mientras Lucius Malfoy y Sirius Black se besaban bajo el muérdago.

Pero el beso bajo el muérdago ya es otra historia así que colorín, colorado, voten a los hipogrifos para ministros o ya sentirán el poder de las rastrevispulas *risa malévola por un altoparlante*.

* * *

Queridas Potterhead... ¿les gustó? No es de lo que estoy más orgullosa pero creo que responde bien a la consigna:

_Debes desarrollar una historia dónde Lucius Malfoy tenga como meta en la vida convertirse en cantante de heavy metal. Tendrás que hacer aparecer a Hagrid, junto con Sirius, ambos ideando un plan para que los hipogrifos pueden llegar a ser Ministros. _

Pueden pasar a votar por el foro The Ruins (se los recomiendo, son unas personas preciosas, sí, las estoy halagando para que me voten, jaja, es un chistecito).

Nos leemos pronto,

Ale.


End file.
